Clones I Think
by SkullyWolf
Summary: Warning: this story has twists, turns, and even a little romance. I know, I stink at summaries. But you'll like it. Plus if I get 5 reviews, I'll unlock the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Clones…. I Think**

"Class," Ms. Bitters started. "We have another _wretched_ student in our miserable class."

A girl with a black, scythe looking ponytail came into the room.

She was wearing a blue tee shirt with a yellow happy face- over lapped with a black trench coat.

Her honey glazed eyes were almost hidden with her glasses that were so round, that they could be mistaken as her eyes themselves.

"You look just like Dib!" Zita claimed. Everyone agreed.

"Who's Dib?" The girl asked. Everyone pointed to him.

"I am." Dib claimed. She gasped. She _did_ look like Dib.

"I…I'm Deb." She said. "Nice to meet you."

They both looked into each other's honey colored eyes, smiled and Deb took her seat.

As Ms. Bitters was droning on about the plague, Dib and Deb began to wonder:

_Why did we have the same eye color? The same hair? The same…everything?_

Dib and Deb both looked at the green kid sitting in the corner of the room.

"Zim…" Dib sneered. "Why is there an alien sitting in class?" Deb shouted.

The class started to laugh. "You really _are_ like Dib!" one of kids screamed.

"That means you're a loser too!" Again, the class was laughing.

_Loser….. _That word kept echoing in Deb's head.

Why was that word so familiar to her? As if it were apart of her life?

"AND HER HEAD'S BIG TOO!" another kid shouted.

"JUST LIKE _DIB!"_ Deb just ignored that comment.

"Why are we basically alike?" Deb asked Dib. "I don't know…" he replied

"But how'd you know he's an alien?" "Well, his skin is green, first off, plus he has no ears. Not to mention the nose issue." "Wow you _are _like me." There was a long pause after that. "Okay, we have to figure this out. Why don't you come over my house after Skool today?" Deb suggested. "Sure," Dib replied. "I don't think my dad will mind with him working at the lab and what not." "Wait, you're Professor Membrane's son aren't you? My mom talks about him all the time. She works for him you know." "Don't tell me. Your mom's Professor Cellular. My dad had been crying every night because of the divor-" Dib caught up with his words. But it didn't matter. Deb realized what was going on. "Do you think we're…_twins?_ She asked.

* * *

Yay! My first chapter story! Remember that if I get at least five reviews I'll continue writing the story and if you review, at the end of the story, I'll thank you in the thank you chapter. P.S. my name's not Deb if that's what you're thinking. It's supposed to sound like the name Dib. But you'll never know…..

-SkullyWolf


	2. Figuring Out

**Clones…. I Think**

_Brrrrriiiinnnggg!_ The Skool bell rang. "Alright, let's just go to your house and figure this out." Dib said, exhausted. "Oh….okay. Um... sorry I'm just a little bit nervous since you told me our parents were divorced." Deb replied. "Why did I even tell you that?" Dib asked, rolling his eyes. "Because we were talking about our parents?" Deb laughed. "Okay, were here." She said. They walked in the door. "Hello, daughter. Who is this little person?" asked Professor Cellular. "Oh. Um… hey, mom. This is my new friend, Dib. He's Membrane's son, you know." Deb replied. "Hello." Dib said. "Oh. So you are Professor Membrane's son." Cellular said dully. "Um… mom, can Dib and I go to my room now?" Deb asked. "Well of course, daughter. Make sure your homework gets done though." Cellular said in an awkward voice. Deb and Dib ran upstairs to Deb's room.

"Okay. Let's just get this over with." Dib said as Deb opened up her highly advanced computer. "Computer," she said. "Prepare for D.N.A. samples A and B." "Wait…do I have to prick my finger with an unsterilized needle?" Dib asked nervously. "No. Just stick out your tongue." Deb replied. _AAAAAA…_ he stuck his tongue out. "**Subjects analyzed….**" The computer started. "**Debra, the subjects appear to be exactly alike.**" "How is this possible?" Deb asked. "**Unless the subject input twice, then Subject A and Subject B must be clones.**" "Which subject is the copy?" Deb asked. "**Subject A.**" "I'm sor-" "Dib got cut off. "**Subject B.**" "How is this possible?" Deb asked. "**Both subjects A and B are copies.**" "Of what?" Deb asked. "**Unknown.**"

* * *

Okay, you reviewed! THANK YOU! This time I'm asking for 10 reviews. I'm only saying that because I was planning on adding another chapter the next day, but I had skool. Plus I like reviews. And sorry about my grammar. I tried to do better. If it's not good enough tell me. P.S. The stuff in the bold means that the computer's talking. So don't be confused when you saw that.


	3. Problem

**Clones… I Think**

**Chapter Three**

A/N: Yes! I'm back and ready for action! Give me anything you got. Flames, constructive criticism, happy comments, anything, people! P.S I'd just like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed. I'm just really pleased that I got so much feedback from just two chapters. Thank you, everyone.

"Th~ this is scientifically impossible. How can this be true? Um… maybe….maybe the computer's not working properly…. " Deb kept drowning on and on, trying to find something that makes sense about this whole thing. "I don't get this either." Dib said, trying to calm his new found 'sister'. And then it hit him. "…I know who can help." He told her. "Who? Tell me. Tell me NOW." Deb was practically going insane now. It kind of annoyed Dib and made him realize why he was the least popular kid in the skool. "I know you're not going to like this, Deb, but~" he was cut off. "I DON'T CARE! I JUST NEED ANSWERS!" Deb screamed. "Zim." He said flat out and dully. But then Dib put a lot of thought into this.

**Ugh, think, Dib. What can we do about this situation? Zim is your sworn enemy. But on the other hand, I've asked him for help multiple times, and in turn he's done the same thing. So I guess it'll be okay… just one problem. Deb already knows he's an alien. Umm… let's just wing it. We need answers.**

Dib didn't realize that Deb was having a mental breakdown at that very moment and saw that she was about to break one of the lamps in her room. "Deb! DEB! Calm down….calm down…calm….down…" Dib said, trying to sooth Deb. "I know who can help us." He told her once again. "Who?" asked the now calmer Deb. "…. Zim." Dib thought everything was happening like it's a story. Well, of coarse it's a story. If it wasn't, we'd be in big trouble. "Zim's an alien that's trying to destroy our planet. We can't ask him for help!" Deb pointed out for Dib. "I know that… but he's the only one who we can trust right now. If any of our parents hear of this they'll keep us from our answers." And with that, they headed off to the little green aliens house…..


End file.
